Stay Here, or Stay Gone
by Krysal Watters
Summary: The Shikon jewel is completed and now Kagome has a choice. But whatever she choses she will lose something..and will never be able to change her mind. PG for angsst


This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. It's inspired by two things: Inuyasha (duh) and a song called "Stay Gone" by Jimmy Wayne. Hmm....maybe I could turn this into a songfic  
  
Disclaimer: -.- uh...this is a fan fic. isn't its purpose to use someone else's stories/characters and mix things up a bit?

* * *

The Shikon jewel had finally been completed, and the day that all of them had been dreading had finally arrived.  
  
They were all sitting in Kaede's hut quietly eating, all except for Inuyasha. He has been MIA ever since they had found the last shard a few days ago. They knew he wasn't dead; they hadn't found his body. He was off brooding somewhere.  
  
They sat silently together, focusing on their food instead of the hard good- bye that was rapidly approaching. Miroku didn't even try anything with either of the girls. Shippo sat beside Kagome. He felt like she was abandoning him. He had begun to think of Kagome than more than just a friend, or even an older sister, Kagome was like a mother to him now and he didn't want to lose her, but it wasn't his choice to make.  
  
Kagome didn't really eat. She just shoved the food around her plate. How could she eat when she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to see these friends again? Kagome had friends in her time, but she had risked her life with these friends: something she couldn't do with her friends from school. Kagome dared not think about how the well might change. What if the well sealed itself? Wasn't the only reason she could go through was that she was needed in that time? Now that the Shikon no Tama was complete and Naraku was defeated, along with the undead miko, why would she be needed?  
  
For the past few years Kagome had two lives; both of them very real and very important. Now she had to choose between them, and kill half of herself in the process. This was a lose-lose situation. If she chose a normal life everything would be so plain. No more adventures, no more searching for shards. If she chose this life she wouldn't be able to see her family. No Mama, no Souta, no Grandpa. How was she supposed to decide between one family and another? After all she spent so much time with Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku that they were as close as family, an odd family, but family none the less. She needed time to think.  
  
Kagome stood without looking at any of them and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just need time alone." Kagome walked out the door and wandered into the woods, not caring where she went. When she eventually stopped and looked around she found herself standing at the place she had first seen Inuyasha. She was standing in front of the tree he had been pinned to. Memories came flooding back, and with them came an unwelcome lump in her throat.  
  
Kagome sat down on the ground, gaze still fixed on the tree, and thought, just thought about what and whom she would miss if she chose one life or another.  
  
The sun moved over her head and, before she wanted, it was beginning its downward track. She needed to get back to the hut. She hadn't made up her mind, not totally anyway, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
Kagome would announce her decision at the well; she truly hoped that Inuyasha would at least come for that.  
  
((time lapse))  
  
Twilight was fading into night and Kagome was standing in front of the well everybody there, everyone except Inuyasha.  
  
"Everyone, I..."  
  
"Kagome!" she was interrupted by a familiar yell. Inuyasha had come out of hiding. He was standing off to the side with a cold, unyielding look on his face. He wasn't going to let anyone see how torn up he truly was. He wasn't going to give any hints to what he had been doing in the forest. "Before you announce your decision, you had better know to stick with that choice. No more running back and forth between times. If you chose to stay, you had better stay. If you choose to leave, you had better stay there."  
  
_It's been hard enough dealing with Kikyo and her fickle love, one moment ready embrace me, the next ready to stick a knife in my back._ Inuyasha thought to himself. _The last thing I need is her being just as fickle.  
_  
"Kagome, even if you do come back, I won't be around. I'll be long gone. It's a simple arrangement; Either stay here...or stay gone." With that he turned and was gone before anyone could catch them.  
  
Kagome stood sadly, gazing longingly at the place Inuyasha once been. Even if she could come back, there wasn't much of a reason to.  
  
She turned back to her friends. She had to reveal her decision.

* * *

Mwahahahahah! Cliffhanger!! : D  
  
Please review, and suggest some ideas for an ending. I hav some of my own, but I want to kno some of ur ideas. 


End file.
